Report 1580
Report #1580 Skillset: Totems Skill: Chopping Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Dec 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: This is a follow up report to #1374. Additionally, I also note the existence of #1578. This report aims to provde additional options that might addresses the same problem as #1578 with a different approach (addressing the effort of replanting rather than the ease of chopping). I personally feel that both reports can be implemented together, but I understand if only one is chosen. Tree-chopping as a mechanic has a wildly disproportionate ratio of effort required on the part of an antagoniser compared to that of the defender/replanter. The solution from #1374 added a new tool for the defenders to use, but it did not have the effect of lessening the frustration created from an actual tree-chopping. This report aims to resolve the problem of the frustration created from this inequality, which is not sustainable, by drastically reducing the maintainence and effort required by the defending side of this mechanic, but doing so while also intentionally avoiding homogenization of cities/communes differentiations, as directed expressly by the admin. This will be done through reducing the passive power generation of the trees. Solution 1 eliminates it, but in return lifts the burden of growing sacred trees entirely (keeping only a flavour token active aspect) and buffs active power gathering instead. Solution 2 retains the active tending of the trees, but drastically reduces the effort needed to actively tend the trees in return for retaining a measure of passive power generation. Solution 3 is an optional extra solution to make things even easier for the communes at significant cost, and must be paired with either one of the first two solutions. This is because the status quo is not sustainable or acceptable, and solution 3 does not address current mechanics. The first solution is the preferred one. R: 0 Solution #1: Change the power provided by Commune sacred trees to 0. In return, remove the ability to cut sacred trees at all stages EXCEPT at the Elder Tree stage. Every new/full moon, the following happens: Every location without any sacred tree grows a sapling. Every location with an existing sapling will have it turn into a mature tree. Every location with an existing mature will turn into an enormous tree, and every location with an enormous turns into an Elder. Carving into a totem still requires an active action. Finally, make the shadowbeasts (and the Seren equivalent) in ethereal respawn automatically. R: 1 Solution #2: Change the power provided by Commune sacred trees to 10 for every 1% of eligible locations that has a Totem in it, rounded down. Meaning, a commune that has 88.8% of their eligible locations planted with a Totem will generate 880 (not 888) power every in-game month. ONLY Totems (not elder trees, not saplings etc) will count toward this. In return, remove the ability to cut sacred trees at all stages EXCEPT at the Elder Tree stage. Increase the amount of nuts generated by shadows/pixies to be 1 nut every 2 shadow/pixie, and keep all other existing mechanics. R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to either solution 1 or 2, delete the Ironbark discretionary, and create a new discretionary for communes called "Glory of the Forest". This discretionary will cost 2000 power to cast, and can only be done on a day of a new/fullmoon. When cast, every eligible location in the forest that does not have either an Elder tree or a Totem will immediately grow an Elder tree. If one or more saplings/mature/enormous trees exist in that location, they will be removed. Player Comments: ---on 12/7 @ 00:34 writes: All of the solutions allow elder trees to continue to be cut down, but drastically reduces the effort needed to replant them. In all cases, vigilance is not needed at all (eliminating the tension and stress of guarding growing trees) until the elder is restored either passively (sol 1), or actively (sol 2) - with the latter no longer requiring ridiculous amounts of waiting for respawns. The rest of the solutions are tweaks to the passive power generation and active power generation capabilities of the communes to reflect a new balance with the reduced burden of the trees - no burden at all means no passive power - this is naturally the preferred solution. The second solution is to pre- empt concerns that solution 1 dilutes the flavour of the communes to resemble cities too much - a sentiment I disagree with, but will not fruitlessly argue against if the admin mandate otherwise. ---on 12/7 @ 01:03 writes: These solutions seem fine, I would say to give the semblance of some work involved that only rooms that had ONE(1) nut planted in it will grow naturally. No need to plant 5, 6, 10 nuts, just plant 1 nut in a room with no growing trees and on the full/new moon Moonhart/Ravenwoods will begin to grow. I also think these solutions should be put in alongside Report 1578. ---on 12/7 @ 02:46 writes: Any of these are fine. Alternatively, revisit the solutions in 1374. ---on 12/8 @ 13:28 writes: Support for all three solutions ---on 12/10 @ 01:02 writes: I just realised I forgot about enormous trees as a growth stage after mature trees. I've edited solutions 1 and 3 to reflect that enormous trees exist as a stage. Solutions effectively remain the same. As a note, suggestions on how to improve the solutions are still welcome. Please comment or message me your suggestions if you have any. ---on 12/16 @ 15:19 writes: I would prefer revisiting the solution in 1374. In particular, the slashing of power generation in these solutions should be paired with an increase in essence mobs for forests. With that caveat, I support these solutions. ---on 12/18 @ 16:20 writes: I like solutions 1 and 3, really wanting the equity in essence generating mobs for the forests to put them on equal grounds with the cities. ---on 12/27 @ 12:13 writes: I've just received confirmation from Iosai that Eth Glom/Seren have a maximum of 36 essence creatures each. This is pretty much exactly the same as the elemental planes. If solution 1 is used, and they are made to be respawning, then there's no reason to add more essence creatures.